


The Mousecracker, or Crimes against murinity

by Slant



Category: Schelkunchik | The Nutcracker
Genre: Gen, Synopsis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-27
Updated: 2013-12-27
Packaged: 2018-01-06 08:19:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1104566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slant/pseuds/Slant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I felt sorry for the mice, and confused by the way the plot was over by the middle of the first act.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mousecracker, or Crimes against murinity

Herr Drosselmeyer, a wizard and toy maker devises a new mousetrap, which kills half of the mouse nation. The Mouse Queen is enraged and orders her parliament to form a select committee to look into it.

We join the action as the select committee dances their despair: the duomation has put mice below the numbers necessary for stable genetics. Mousekind is doomed.

Amid the despair, the Mouse Queen sends to the other rodent nations for aid. The ambassador for the Rabbit nation replies with a mocking dance.

After a trial in absentia, Herr Drossrlmeyer is sentenced to inconvenient personal transformation of his nephew for xenocide against the mouse nation.

To general acclaim, the Mouse King is appointed Dictator for justice for the neverborn generations, and gathers his troops. He attacks the nephew, but he is alerted by treacherous rabbits and Clara, not fully cognizant of the background, beats his brains out with her shoe.

Act 2.  
Observers from the League of Nations arrive and are shown the new sort of trap. They dance to express shock and horror. Clara sits on the floor, hugging her knees.

Further evidence is shown to the League and a delegation, lead by the Sugar Plum Fairy goes to arrest Herr Drossrlmeyer.

The Mouse Queen is brought the body of her husband and accepts a report from his surviving troops. With grim determination, she reviews the treaty of Vienna, summons the Rabbit Ambassador and her executioner. Clara attempts to intervene, the Queen expresses that she has personal sympathy and forgiveness for Clara. Putting on her crown, she dances as head of state to a dead nation. Her only duty is justice for her people.


End file.
